


Каллузебные драбблы

by monmorensy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Мелкодрабблы





	1. фест тайм, R

— И это все? — Слова вырвались раньше, чем Каллус успел прикусить язык.

Однозначно не то, что стоит говорить будущему любовнику, впервые сняв с него штаны, но Каллусу было не до извинений. Он внимательно рассматривал темно-фиолетовый член совершенно человеческой формы и чувствовал себя почти обманутым. На ум пришло все и сразу. Месяцы, потраченные на попытки убедить себя, что Зеб — это просто хороший друг и желать чего-то большего практически противоестественно. Недели, омраченные пугающими фантазиями то об огромных фаллосах, толщиной с человеческое предплечье, то о пучках полосатых фиолетовых щупалец. Часы, проведенные в безрезультатных поисках хотя бы одного порно-ролика с участием ласатов. И все ради того, чтобы, когда Каллус наконец перешел к активным действиям и приготовился принять даже самую чудовищную правду о ласатской физиологии, увидеть самый обычный, довольно тонкий член не больше двадцати сантиметров в длину.

Каллус протянул было руку, чтобы потрогать, но Зеб несильно шлепнул его по запястью и безуспешно попытался застегнуть штаны — не так-то просто, когда стоит так, что можно винтовку вешать.

— Не нравится, так не пялься, — Зеб обиженно фыркнул и прикрылся огромной ладонью. — Да у людей через одного чуть ли не вдвое меньше!

Надо было извиниться и сгладить ситуацию, но мысль, что Зебу уже приходилось делить постель с человеческими мужчинами, Каллусу категорически не понравилась. Постаравшись придать голосу небрежность, он осторожно уточнил:

— И часто ты голых людей разглядывал?

Зеб вдруг отвел глаза, смущенно почесал шею свободной рукой и уклончиво пробормотал:

— Просто ваше порно повсюду, и не захочешь насмотришься.

Неприятное царапающее чувство немного отпустило, и Каллус снова сосредоточился на исправлении неловкой ситуации. Он попытался поцеловать Зеба в мохнатую щеку, но тот раздраженно зарычал и отодвинулся.

— Я не имел в виду, что он маленький, — Каллус торопливо расстегнул собственные штаны и оттянул вниз резинку трусов. — Смотри, у меня еще меньше, и ничего.

Зеб секунду молчал, разглядывая вполне средний член Каллуса, а потом вскочил с кровати, раздраженно взмахнув руками.

— «Еще»?! Что значит «еще меньше»?

Каллус понял, что если он немедленно не придумает мощный отвлекающий маневр, второго шанса может и не представиться. Он быстро соскользнул с койки, не очень изящно бухаясь на колени прямо перед раздраженным Зебом.

— Давай так: если не смогу взять в рот целиком — будем считать, что большой. — Каллус решительно обхватил фиолетовый член у основания и лизнул головку. Зеб пораженно втянул воздух, подавившись очередным возмущенным возгласом. Каллус лизнул еще раз, привыкая к сладковатому вкусу, и сосредоточился на задании. Он был уверен, что не сможет заглотить член даже наполовину, но если он чему-то и научился у повстанцев, так это тому, что нельзя сдаваться, не попытавшись.


	2. пре-слэш, G

Каллус уже неделю жил в его каюте, когда Зеб впервые заметил маленькую странность. Каллус переодевался перед сном, как всегда повернувшись к Зебу спиной. Наверное, у имперцев в почете была скромность — Эзра никогда не отворачивался, он мог по десять минут шляться туда-сюда в одних трусах, почесывая задницу. Этот подход был Зебу ближе и понятнее, но чужие принципы он уважал, поэтому на раздетого Каллуса старался не пялиться.

Но в этот раз он случайно зацепил взглядом широкую спину, и прищурился, присматриваясь внимательнее. Такого Зеб точно не видел ни у Эзры, ни у Кейнана: белую кожу Каллуса покрывала россыпь мелких оранжевых точек. На кровоподтеки не похоже, да и где бы Каллус умудрился так удариться? Точки покрывали спину от плеч до поясницы. Зеб поднялся с койки и подошел поближе.

— Что это у тебя? — Он, не удержавшись, тронул подушечкой пальца самое крупное скопление точек между лопатками и осторожно потер. На ощупь они не отличались от остальной кожи — такие же сухие и гладкие.

Каллус напряженно замер с рубашкой в руках — не услышал, как Зеб подходил, что ли? — и, не оборачиваясь, уточнил:

— Ты о чем?

Зеб снова провел пальцем по оранжевым точкам, на этот раз на плече, и уточнил:

— У тебя вся спина в крапинку, у других людей такого нет.

Каллус повернул голову, глядя на Зеба из-под нахмуренных бровей, и слегка пожал плечами. На видимой щеке у него почему-то горело большое красное пятно, как после долгого бега. Он откашлялся и хрипловато пояснил:

— Это веснушки. Они обычно только у рыжих.

Это многое объясняло. Оранжевая шерсть, оранжевые пятна — красиво, хотя лучше бы шерсти было побольше. Зеб вернулся на свою койку и с удовольствием откинулся на подушку, краем глаза продолжая наблюдать за Каллусом. Тот все возился со своей рубашкой, и Зеб взял себе на заметку последить за его состоянием: хриплый голос, заторможенность — похоже на начало болезни. Люди — хрупкие создания, даже такие, как Каллус, кто-то обязательно должен их оберегать. Зеб напоследок окинул взглядом покрытую веснушками спину и закрыл глаза.


	3. эпик фейл, PG-13

Звук открывающейся двери вырвал Зеба из приятной дремоты. Он лениво приоткрыл один глаз: в каюту, слегка прихрамывая, ввалился хмурый Каллус. Зеб перевернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте, оценивающе разглядывая его походку.

— Ну как, уже получше?

Каллус мрачно глянул на него исподлобья и вместо ответа скомандовал:

— Освобождай нижнюю койку.

Зеб замешкался, размышляя, достаточно ли он виноват, чтобы безропотно выполнять приказы, но Каллус перестал хмуриться и устало пояснил:

— Я не залезу на верхнюю, мне даже ходить больно.

Возразить было нечего и Зеб послушно скатился с койки, стараясь не выглядеть слишком раскаивающимся. В конце концов, в случившемся были виноваты они оба. Все начиналось великолепно — горячим утренним сексом на полу: на постели они вдвоем не помещались. Каллус стоял на четвереньках, почти прижавшись грудью к полу, громко выдыхал в такт толчкам и подавался навстречу. Зеб придерживал его за бедро, трогал рыжую шерсть на затылке и уже почти был готов кончить, когда Каллус сквозь частые хриплые вздохи выдавил:

— Шлепни меня.

Зеб никому и никогда не собирался в этом признаваться, но человеческих порно-роликов он просмотрел в избытке, поэтому просьба его не особенно удивила. Сам Зеб ничего возбуждающего в шлепках не находил, но со странностями людей привык мириться. Он размахнулся и от души приложил Каллуса по заднице. Позднее, рассматривая огромный черный синяк и слушая отборную ругань, Зеб понял, что забыл очень важную вещь — соотнести силу удара ласата с человеческой. Каллус весь день хромал и смотрел на Зеба так, будто больше всего на свете хотел выкинуть его в открытый космос.

Глядя, как Каллус устраивается на его постели лицом вниз, Зеб осознал, что если немедленно не придумает, как исправить ситуацию, завтрашний день станет копией сегодняшнего. Только без утреннего секса. Он опустился на колени возле койки и аккуратно приподнял Каллуса одной рукой, второй быстро расстегнул его штаны и в ответ на недовольное мычание в подушку проворчал:

— Не мешай извиняться, я вину загладить хочу.

В хмыканье Каллуса звучало до обидного много сомнения, но стянуть с себя штаны он все равно позволил. Синяк, казалось, за день стал еще больше. Зеб осторожно лизнул горячую воспаленную кожу и придержал дернувшегося Каллуса за бок.

— Тихо ты, так быстрее заживет, — вранье, никаких целительных свойств ласатская слюна не имела, но Каллус вряд ли об этом знал.

Зеб коротко поцеловал напряженную поясницу и приготовился зарабатывать прощение. Судя по сбившемуся дыханию Каллуса, миссия была обречена на успех.


	4. преодоление ксенофобии, PG-13

Гера часто говорила Зебу, что ему нужно думать, прежде чем что-то сделать или сказать. Возможно, она все-таки была права. Перед тем, как говорить Каллусу «я сейчас тебя поцелую» Зебу определенно следовало подумать. Проблема была не в том, что Каллус не хотел целоваться, наоборот, очень хотел: он улыбнулся так, как будто лично взял в плен Трауна, обнял Зеба за шею и поднял голову, подставив губы. И вот тут Зеб впервые задумался об очень важной вещи.

— У тебя слишком маленький рот.

Каллус тут же перестал улыбаться — рот сразу стал еще меньше — и удивленно моргнул. Судя по его лицу, он тоже не подумал об этом заранее. Зеб неловко пожал плечами и предложил:

— Может, лучше ты меня поцелуешь? Тебе сложнее промахнуться.

Каллус серьезно кивнул, внимательно посмотрел на рот Зеба, прицеливаясь, а потом приподнялся на носках и осторожно прижался губами к нижней губе — точно посередине. Зеб замер, чтобы не мешать, а Каллус коротко лизнул его, слегка прикусил и со вздохом отстранился.

— Нет, давай по-другому. — Он напряженно нахмурился, несколько секунд помолчал, а потом приказал: — Высунь язык.

Зеб сомневался, что это поможет, но спорить не стал. Каллус довольно ухмыльнулся, снова привстал на носки и быстро втянул его язык в рот, почти прикоснувшись губами к губам. Зеб удивленно дернулся, но Каллус царапнул язык тупыми зубами, пососал, и стало ясно: идея была гениальной. Зеб прижался поближе, напомнил себе дышать через нос и осторожно сунул ладонь под майку Каллуса. Тот одобрительно замычал, и Зеб погладил его по пояснице.

Кожа на ощупь была гладкой, твердой, а еще очень непривычной. По крайней мере, на спинах людей не было никаких странностей. Зеб постарался не думать о том, что спереди у Каллуса есть самые настоящие соски. Он от всей души надеялся никогда не узнать, для чего они могли пригодиться самцам. Каллус отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, и Зеб уткнулся носом в маленький клочок рыжих волос на его челюсти.

— Я просто закрою глаза и представлю, что у тебя есть нормальная шерсть.

Каллус смешно фыркнул и дернул плечом.

— Тогда я закрою глаза и представлю, что у тебя нет шерсти.

Воображение Зеба тут же подкинуло образ лысого ласата, и он торопливо зажмурился, прогоняя жуткую картину.

— Ну ты и извращенец.

— Точно.

Каллус зарылся носом в шерсть на шее и щекотно вздохнул. Зеб осторожно провел когтями по его спине — судя по довольному стону Каллуса, людям это нравилось, — и дал себе обещание: перед следующим разом поискать в сети пару фильмов про человеческое спаривание.


End file.
